nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki
B.C._Bow_Contest_slider.png|B.C. Bow Contest|link=B.C. Bow Contest|linktext=Play B.C. Bow Contest, now with premium arrows and Cheats n' Treats for free! Super_Stock_Take_banner.png|Super Stock Take|link=Super Stock Take|linktext=Play as a hardworking chimp in the new Nitrome Touchy game, Super Stock Take! Twin_Shot_2_Banner.png|Twin Shot 2|link=Twin Shot 2|linktext=Play Twin Shot 2, now with the evil levels and Cheats N' Treats for free! Plunger_slider.png|Plunger|link=Plunger|linktext=Play as a plunger trying to dodge enemies in this new Nitrome Touchy game! This logo has been made again by Santiago González Martín. As at the time of making (March 1st) Nitrome had not released a new game, this logo was made using content from the evil levels of Twin Shot 2 - levels that had just been made free. The left of the logo features an injured demon angel, while on the opposite side of the logo is a green slime. The middle of the logo contains (from left to right) a pitchfork demon, a statue angel, and a cerebus creature, all these characters in the background of the evil levels of Twin Shot 2. The word "Nitrome Wiki" is placed at the top, with the word "Wiki" coloured in red. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! * ...that the games Gunbrick, J-J-Jump, Turnament and Ice Beak can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that you can play some Nitrome games here on this wiki? * ...that Nitrome has currently been running for eight years (2004-present)? To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Nitrome:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminadminadmin for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. * Find out how you can help the Nitrome Wiki more by visiting Nitrome:Helping out ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. VoteFlightless : Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results How often do your use the Nitrome Wiki for level walkthroughs? A ton Pretty often Sometimes Once or twice Never '''Previous Month Poll Results http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home